Various mounting brackets have been used to mount shelves or other forwardly extending elements on slotted uprights. However, many brackets provide securement that may be easily compromised by vertical or horizontal forces. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,106 to Trotta is directed to a mounting bracket for a shelf where an L-shaped hook is placed within a slotted upright to attach the bracket with no other means to stabilize the connection. The Trotta device is easily displaced by vertical or horizontal forces.
Shelves resting on a mounting bracket installed on a slotted upright may not be level due to the slotted upright being uneven or misaligned with an adjacent slotted upright. Many mounting brackets do not provide means to level the shelving. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,794 to Parron is directed to a support assembly for a shelf having a clamp assembly and support bar. The Parron device has no means to adjust the leveling of the shelving.
Furthermore, many mounting brackets that contain independent leveling means require complex adjustments or are difficult to install or remove. Additionally, they may be expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that provides a connection with improved stability, when used either singly or in multiples.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket with an improved ability to provide a level outwardly extending element.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that can be easily installed and removed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a secure mounting bracket that is efficient and cost effective to manufacture.